The Prince Kheldar Story
by HARRYx070695
Summary: This is a story of Silk (Prince Kheldar) before the event's of the Belagariad. This is the first time i have ever written a story/FanFic. Please review and give tips. Many thanks. Story will get updates.


**-Prologue-**

At the early stages of his life, Prince Kheldar had learnt that he was able to talk his way out of most his shortcomings. He found that he was more intelligent than the average Drasnian, and liked to use this as a hobby. Eventually as he got a bit older, he entered theDrasnian Academy. Here he trained in espionage and intelligence training. He would easily scam the local people when it came to trade, working his words to confuse others. Turning a profit at markets was something he could do quite easily, which spurred him to pose as a merchant quite often as a spy.

After his mothers death he wanted to avoid Drasnia as he felt very emotionally scarred. He didn't think much about how the death of his mother had afflicted his father, but still took some time every now and then to shed a tear. He was then employed by the Drasnian Intelligence Service, performing numerous missions and developing a renowned reputation in the espionage world, developing numerous aliases including Radek of Boktor and Ambar of Kotu. These aliases begun to be known across a vast region, but no one ever knew that he was both people.

As a whole, Silk was a sardonic, quick witted, self-confidant and cynical man who could usually get the better of anyone and could turn almost any situation to his advantage. He had a habit of making sarcastic and outrageous comments and of avoiding direct questions, not out of a desire to conceal information but simply to irritate the asker.

**Here is the beginning of the of the story of Prince Kheldar.**

Silk was riding into Sendaria, not for any specific mission, but just to keep up with old friends, if that's what he could consider them. He hadn't been to Sendaria for over a year, and felt the need to see what he could find out about current events. There is as always corruption and secrets flowing around the world at all times, and Silk liked to keep abreast of it all.

He rode quite hard, not knowing why. His horse started to tire, so he slowed to a trot and looked out for a spot to camp for a rest. By now, it was almost dark and there was a biting chill within the air. There seemed to not be any life within miles, which is something he preferred. He rode of the main road into the grass surroundings. There was a small brick wall that could have been a former shelter, and would tonight make, Silks shelter. He collected the wood and made a small fire, small enough that no one on the road would see and come over in his rest. He took a minute to think about his family back in Drasnia and started to drift off, under the dark black sky.

He woke in a sudden suspicion of danger. He tried to make it seem like he was still asleep, peering through the slightest gap in his eyes. It was still quite dark, he must have only slept for a couple hours. The fire was still burning at a steady pace, and his horse still resting quite close to it. He doubted his suspicions as the horse still laid undisturbed, but he had many enemies that would be skilled enough to not disturb a sleeping horse. He looked around, looking low into the grassland surrounding him, trying to find the thing that had woken him. Suddenly the movement of what appeared to be a large armadillo scarpered across the ground. He felt that the armadillo would have been what disturbed him, and laid at peace again.

Silk had drifted off into a sleep again when suddenly he awoke again. He felt the breath of a man down the back of his neck, and the cold and sharp steel of a knife across his throat. This attacker could be one of many, although he didn't have many enemies in the lands of Sendaria. The man spoke with a dark and deep voice, 'well hello, Prince Kheldar,' the man introduced. Silk knew instantly who he was as soon as he spoke. He was a Murgo he had cheated at the game of dice a couple years ago. Although the profits, Silk had taken wasn't just a few gold coins. 'I've waited for the day for a while now, Radek,' he said in a more cheerful tone. Silk was already contemplating his escape. He was a skilled fighter and could beat most in a small weapons battle. Instead he thought he would amuse his attacker. 'Oh, Marak. I thought we'd meet again, although I assumed in better circumstances,' Silk said in a sarcastic tone. 'You are in a tight spot this time, Prince.'

'I wouldn't say I was the one in danger, Marak. It is you who have decided to taken, King Rhodar's nephew by the throat. You being aware of my abilities, right?'

'I am familiar with your reputation, Silk, but even the best man with a knife to their throat is one in danger'

'Try me,' Silk retorted. Silk had thought thoroughly about his escape plan. He was a small man, and with cat like reflexes and speed, he could easily pull the knife away in a swift motion and roll away. It was then, when he had planned to make his move he felt a strike to his head and had blacked out.

Silk woke some time later, although he couldn't be entirely sure about how long he was out for. He looked up through his heavy eyes. He could see he was in what was a small barn. There was a cold draft of win coming through underneath the big doors of the stable. Silk noted that there was light coming from the cracks between the wooden panels. Silk had been tied to a wooden chair in the center of the barn. Marak had clearly not searched for weapons on Silk as he could tell he still had a small blade up his sleeve.

Suddenly someone came through the smaller door to the side. 'Are you comfortable there?' Markak said in an aggressive manner. 'I've been better' Silk replied. 'Don't worry old friend, you won't be there much longer'

'Are we going on a nice trip then?'

'You always have been a joker, Silk. Maybe that's why you have got yourself in so much trouble.' Marak was an average sized man, covered in armor. His family crest marked on his chest plate. He had a scar running from ear to chin, which made him look intimidating.

Marak paced around the barn for a while, and then pulled a stool up towards, Silk. 'Tell me, why did you kill him.'

'You might have to be more specific friend,' Silk said in a sarcastic way.'Why did you kill my son!' Marak shouted in a very aggressive tone. 'Oh, him. He started to get into my business, I don't appreciate that.'

'A spy comes into our town and you expect us not to wonder what you're up to?'

'You could have asked' Silk said jokingly. 'I don't think you realise the condition you're in here, Kheldar. You are tied to a chair in front of the man that will kill you. Yet you still play these games.'

All this time, Silk had slowly crept his small blade in between the old rope that had tied his arms together. In a sudden movement he pushed his blade through the rope, cutting his way free. He kicked his legs forward, hitting his heels into the face of, Marak. Silk rolled backwards and quickly cut his tied legs free. 'Well Marak, looks like I have an advantage now too.'

'You're a smart man Kheldar, but you don't think i am the only one here. This barn is surrounded by my men. You couldn't escape even if you killed me.'

'It's worth a try' Silk replied.

Marak drew his sword, stepping forward challenging Silk to make a move. Silk picked up his smaller blade that was laid on a bail of hay, place there before by Marak. Silk walking side ways started waving his blade forward. Marak stepped forward thrusting his sword forward, Silk took a step back pushing the blade away with his. Marak tried again taking a step forward and trying to catch Silk. Silk stepped sideways and quickly forward, appearing before Marak. His sword was too big be fast enough to come in and protect him. Silk thrust his smaller blade up the side of Marak pointing up into his chest. In a big crash, Marak fell to the floor, blood covering the floor.

Silk now had to escape this barn, with Marak's men guarding, he would have to escape somehow. Silk was one of few men capable of sneaking out of a bad situation, and took a moment to think about his plan.


End file.
